


Determined Echoes

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Episode: s03e13 Ghostfacers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the death echoes in 'Ghostfacers', a drowning stranger appears. But, oddly, the liquid he seems to be choking on isn't water...it's black and slimy...and it's MOVING...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determined Echoes

The ghostfacers huddled behind their protectors as another death echo appeared, flickering into light in the center of the room, facing away from the crowd. This one was a slight, dark-haired man in a trenchcoat. His form was wavering unsteadily and hunched over as if in pain.

Dean circled around the apparition carefully, trying to avoid moving into its line of sight while figuring out what mortal injury had caused its current situation. He need not have worried; the man did not notice, just like the other death echoes. Dean couldn’t get a good look at the guy because he was bent nearly in half. After a moment, he realized that the guy was wheezing deeply and beginning to choke. As Dean came about in front of the ghost, it began to hack in earnest.

“Looks like this one drowned.” He observed, dispassionately.

“Can you snap him out of his loop?” Dean didn’t notice which ‘facer asked the question, and he didn’t care.

“I doubt it; he won’t even look at me.”

Sam came around to join Dean after determining the civilians were not in any danger. As he approached, Dean crouched down to get a better look.

A loud drip startled him into looking down, and seeing a puddle of liquid forming on the floor beneath the dead/drowning man. That was odd…

“Hey, Sam?” He kept his voice low, to avoid drawing the others’ attention.

“Yeah?”

“Do death echoes ever affect their surroundings?”

“Ah, no. They never notice where they are unless you snap them out of their loop.”

“That’s what I thought. So what the hell…?”

All of a sudden the man seized and fell to his hands and knees, then retched. A stream of black, oily liquid hit the floor and Dean jumped back with a disgusted grunt.

“The hell?! What the fuck is that?!”

“Well, I guess he didn’t drown in water.” Sam was watching with a similar disgusted expression.

The man was gasping now, having apparently expelled most of the liquid which…what? How was that possible? He should die and then fade out, along with everything that came with him! Except….his gasps were becoming deep breaths and that ‘puddle’ was looking disturbingly solid.

“Uh, Sam?”

“I don’t know. That’s…not normal.”

“I got that.” Dean snarked. His rock salt loaded gun was out and pointing in the general direction of the ghost.

Then, the black puddle _moved._

“Son of a _bitch_!” Dean yelped, jumping backwards. Sam grabbed his coat and yanked him further back, bringing his own gun to bear as the not-puddle _hissed_ and began oozing towards him. “What the _fuck_ is that?!”


End file.
